1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator moisturizing the skin of body parts such as the scalp, shoulders, neck, face, waste, buttocks, feet, hands, arms etc., or mucosa of eyes, nose, throat etc., by supplying steam thereto, and more particularly to a steam generator which makes it possible to cause the effective transepidermal absorption of a cosmetic or pharmaceutical component by means of steam and heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steam beautification devices, steamed towels and the like have been used to supply the appropriately heated steam to the skin, thereby enhancing circulation of blood in the skin as well as maintaining the skin in a desired moisturized state or bringing it into such state.
However, the steam beautification devices or steamed towels cannot be used at all times in any places. Moreover, the steam beautification devices are difficult to use on the body parts other than the face, and the problem associated with the steamed towels is that too short is a retention time in which a sufficient amount of steam can be supplied.
It is an object of the present invention to resolve the above-described problems inherent to the prior art technology, to enable a sustained supply of safe steam, similar to that from steamed towels, to the skin or mucosa in a simple and easy way with a pleasant utilization feeling, and also to supply a cosmetic or pharmaceutical component simultaneously with the steam to the skin or mucosa, provide for effective permeation of the cosmetic or pharmaceutical component through the skin or mucosa, and greatly enhance the utilization efficiency thereof.
In order to attain the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a steam generator applicable to the skin or mucosa, which has a steam generation portion comprising a steam-generating composition containing a metal powder, a salt, and water and discharging steam as the metal powder is oxidized, wherein the steam-generating composition is supported on or held in a support so as to inhibit the movement of the steam-generating composition in the steam generation portion, the steam generation portion is formed into a sheet, and an adhesive layer is provided on the surface of the steam generator which is applied to the skin or mucosa.
In the especially preferred embodiment of the steam generator, a cosmetic or pharmaceutical component is contained in the adhesive layer.
The steam generator in accordance with the present invention is applied to the skin or mucosa. The application of the steam generator to the skin or mucosa as referred to herein, for example, means that the steam generator is brought in contact with the skin or mucosa by sticking thereto or other measures.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, the steam discharged from the steam generator includes both the steam resulting from the evaporation of water and formation of a gas phase and the steam having fine water droplets formed by the condensation of the gas.
In the steam generator in accordance with the present invention, a steam-generating composition containing a metal powder, a salt, and water and discharging steam as the metal powder is oxidized is used in the steam generation portion. Therefore, moisture and heat can be supplied to the skin or mucosa in any part of the body in a simple and easy way and at any time.
Further, since an adhesive layer is provided on the surface of the steam generator which is applied to the skin or mucosa, the steam generator can be very easily stuck to the desired part on the skin or mucosa and no special holder is required.
In particular, if a cosmetic or pharmaceutical component is introduced into the adhesive layer, since the steam brings the skin or mucosa and the adhesive layer in a hot and moist state, the permeation rate of the cosmetic or pharmaceutical component into the skin or mucosa is increased and the utilization efficiency thereof can be increased.
Further, in the steam generator in accordance with the present invention, the steam-generating composition is held or sandwiched in the support so as to inhibit the movement of the steam-generating composition in the steam generation portion. Therefore, the displacement of the steam-generating composition during maintenance or utilization of the steam generator and the formation of unevenness in the steam generation zone can be prevented and a problem associated with the unpleasant utilization feeling created by dangling lump-like portions of the steam-generating composition can be resolved. Moreover, because the steam generation portion in the steam generator in accordance with the present invention is formed into a sheet, it can be used with good sensation caused by sticking.